A switchgear assembly may include distinct phase conductors for connecting a circuit breaker between a current source and a load. Magnetic fields that are generated in a short circuit event can urge a conductor to alternately repel and attract an adjacent conductor. This can induce lateral oscillations which, if not restrained, could damage the apparatus.